Nublados corazones
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Imaginen un mundo paralelo,estando en una escuela normal como todos, hay un chico nuevo de intercambio y tiene muchos secretos por ser descubiertos.... GaaMatsu 100% FINAL UP! Pasen y lean, Reviews?
1. Capitulo 1

Éste fanfic es 100% GaaMatsu… se lo dedico a todos a quienes les guste esta linda parejita y se den el tiempo de leerlo, bueno estaba algo melancólica al escribir esto pero espero que les guste...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Nublados Corazones…"**

Capitulo 1:

-¡Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!...

Ese escandaloso reloj sonaba las 7 de la mañana en punto, era tan molesto e irritante que de un golpe lo tire al suelo, dejo de hacer ruido, me senté sobre la cama y mire hacia la ventana, "lloverá" pensaba mientras miraba como se iba nublando el cielo, me volví hacia mi regazo, quité las cobijas y me encamine hacia el baño, me preparaba para ducharme, mientras miraba por el espejo el espejo mi cara, esa triste mirada de siempre, ese rostro tan común y ese pelo castaño tan insignificante… "¿seré necesaria para alguien?" "¿vamos Matsuri… a quien podrás agradarle?" pesaba con sarcasmo, mientras tiraba la toalla al suelo, me metí a la ducha y me zambullí en el agua tibia que me cubría hasta la nariz, sumida en mis pensamientos, no me percate del tiempo, salte cono resorte de la bañera "¡Diablos! ¡Se hace tarde!..." corría desnuda hacia mi habitación, en fin, mi casa estaba bacía, no había nadie, nunca hay nadie…

- ¡Matsuri!...-

"¿humm? Alguien me llama" pensaba mientras me asomaba por la ventana.

- ¡Matsuri! ¡Se hace tarde!

Tome mi mochila, me apresure hacia la salida y ahí estaba mi compañera, siempre pasaba por mi, era la que mas o manos me hablaba de toda la escuela, Moca-chan.

- ¡sumí masen!

- vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela…- decía mientas sonreía me sonreía dulcemente, la verdad no estaba segura del porque me hablaba, ya que ninguna de sus demás amigas me miraba siquiera, caminábamos varias cuadras hasta divisar aquel enorme edificio, Moca-chan platicaba alegremente con sus demás amigas, parecía que yo iba sola, a mi nadie me hablaba, ya sabia lo que decían a mis espaldas : "solo mírala", "si, que patética", "siempre es así de callada..!", "es una antisocial"… y talvez tenían razón porque desde que mis padres murieron, me quede sola, no había nadie a mi lado….

"… parece que no habrá nada interesante hoy tampoco" suspire en ese pensamiento mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo, igual que mi alma.

Llegue al salón me senté en mi lugar de siempre en la ultima banca, a mero atrás, solo esperaba que terminara ese día, ya que parecía que no tendría nada de especial, todos platicaban y se reían y yo solo estaba ahí mirando por la ventana, como llovía, como todo estaba cubierto de ella, la verdad me agradaban los días lluviosos, iban mas conmigo.

- bien chicos, pongan atención…- mi mirada se centro en el maestro Kakashi, iba a decir algo:

- hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante…- decía mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, y de la oscuridad salio un joven, algo diferente a los demás, su presencia era imponente y algo maligna, por no mencionar intimidante, sus ojos eran penetrantes, de color verde pálido enmarcados con grandes ojeras que contrastaban muy bien de hecho, su pelo era rojo fuego, algo alborotado. También era alto y tenía un extraño tatuaje en la frente, "amor" decía.

- El es Sabaku no Gaara, es un chico de intercambio del país de Sunagakure, así que denle la bienvenida…

El chico se puso en medio del salón junto detrás del pizarrón, un silencio total se hizo notar en todo el lugar.

- mmm… ah, siéntate ahí, - señalaba a la banca que estaba a mi lado, yo me sorprendí un poco, ese joven se sentaría a mi lado… por alguna razón me sonrojé.

Gaara enseguida se encamino hacia su asiento iba caminando lentamente por la fila, mientras los chicos hablaban a sus espaldas, por alguna razón eso me hizo enojar pero no dije nada, sabia bien que se sentía, ser vista como un fenómeno. Antes de sentarse me miro por unos instantes y sentí su fría mirada examinándome, yo igual lo mire, ¡cielos! Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, ya sentado no hablo en toda la clase, de hecho jamás lo oí hablar.

En la hora del receso, como siempre yo estaba sola, salí del salón y me dirigí hacia un lugar del que nadie sabia, era como mi lugar secreto, solo yo conocía el camino, así que camina por un pasillo hasta la habitación de mantenimiento, aparte unas cajas y ahí se encontraba una puerta la cual daba hacia una larga escalera, subí y abrí otra puerta, me encontraba en el techo de la escuela, tenia una banca con un techo de fiero, ahí me sentaba a ver el panorama, a leer, a dibujar o escribir, o simplemente a pensar.

Y estaba ahí pensando en el "sabaku no Gaara" pensaba… "es tan misterioso…"

Pero en ese momento se oyó un chasquido de la puerta… acaso era...

--

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi 3er fanfic, porfas espero sus reviews, bueno… byes y besos!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

... acaso sera...

-¡Moca-chan! !P...pero que haces aqui! - pregunte exhaltada...

- Matsuri, pues solo te segui, espero que no te incomode...si quieres me voy ahora...

- N...no, claro que no me incomoda, solo me sorprendi un poco - dije un poco apenada.

- bien, ¡a si!, pues te segui porque te queria hablar del chico nuevo, ¿no crees que es algo siniestro? es decir... ¿no te da miedo? - mi amiga estaba muy in¡teresada en mi opinion, ¿pero que le podia decir?, si apenas llego, pero respondiendo a su pregunta, claro que no me daba miedo, mas bien sentia que mi corazon latia sin parar con el solo mirar de sus verdes ojos.

- P...pues...yo...--

--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRIIINNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!! ---

En ese momento pareciera como si la campana hubiera adivinado que no queria hablar del tema del chico nuevo, lo cual probocaba en mi un inminente rosado en mis mejillas....

-V...vamos, hay que ir a clases... - le decia a Moca-chan, tomandola de la mano la lleve a prisa, casi a rastras rumbo al salon de clases, y de inmediato me sente en mi lugar, enserio me salve de aquella situacion embarazosa, despues de unos minutos los demas venian entrando, Ino y Sakura, como siempre pelendo por Saske... y Saske y Naruto peleando... como siempre, Shikamaru con sus brazos en la cabeza entrando al salon con pereza, clasico en el y a Chouji comiendo una bolsa de papitas, si... como siempre....

Pero me di cuenta de que Gaara se habia quedado ahi todo el receso, no hablaba con nadie, ni miraba a nadie, solo estaba ahi, callado, serio sus verdes y penetrantes ojos clavados en el pizarron, por lo bajo me daba cuenta de como lo veian, y como hablaban de el, eso en verdad me enojaba, ¿como es posible jusgar tan mal a alguien si nisiquiera lo han tratado?, pero ¡un momento! ¿porque estoy pensando en el? ¿porque me atrae tanto este chico? mis pensamientos me consumian, pero derrepente... ¡volteo!

Yo inmediatamente mire hacia otro lado, no pude evitar sonrrojarme, y creo que el se dio cuenta, porque pude mirar de reojo que ¿sonrrio?... bueno definitivamente fui la unica que causo otra reaccion en el que no fuera esa exprecion de odio, Kakashi llego tarde como siempre... pero tarde o temprano empezo la clase.

La verdad no prestaba atencion, porque tenia un cuaderno en donde desaogaba todo lo que sentia, tenia la maña de arrancar una hoja, doblarla en cuatro y escribir en el o dibujar lo primero que se me venia a la mente, y derrepente me vino una cancion a la cabeza... y me puse a escribir un fragmento de ella:

...Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
i cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
i stumble then i crawl ...

Por alguna razon esa cancion me fasinaba, no entendia porque pero asi era, dibujaba cosas sin sentido, ojos estilo nime, figuras goticas, y letras, pero habia una en especial, mas bien eran tres letras las que estaban en mi mente en ese momento... SNG, si... estaba pensando en el, hasta dibujaba un gran corazon alrededor de su inicial, yo se que parece patetico... pero creo que el amor nos hace actuarasi en algun momento de nuestras vidas, en fin mi mente no estaba en prestando atencion alguna, y creo que en los eamenes se vera reflejado...

----- ¡¡¡¡¡ RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG !!!!! -----

Por fin! sali de este infierno, llevaba esperando todo el dia a que sonara ese endemoniado timbre, era ya caida la noche, todos se ivan a sus casas, todos en grupo, o la mayoria de ellos eran recogidos por sus padres en cambio yo me iba sola a mi solitaria casa, era la rutina de siempre, caminar sola por las calles rumbo a casa de noche, la peor parte era que tenia que pasar por un vecindario solitario, lugubre, y oscuro para llegar a la parada del subterraneo.

Caminaba a prisa para llegar pronto a mi destino, pero oia unos fuertes pasos detras de mi, era mas de una persona, eso me aterro, asi que camine mas a prisa, casi corria, y al final lo hice, pero esos hombres me dieron alcance...

- Hola.... ¿que hace una chica tan linda.... y tan sola por estos rumbos? - decia un malhechor, mirandome de un modo que me recorrio un espantoso escalofrio de los pies a la cabeza...

Me arriconaron contra una pared, eran tres bandidos, todos con cara de violadores, me sentia morir, estaba aterrada....

- Oh! ¡vamos preciosa! ¿no quieres tener una "fiesta" privada conmigo? - decia ese sinico, mientras los otros dos me arrebataban mis pertenencias.

- P...Porfavor... no me hagan daño...

- no...claro que no presiosa, te prometo que no te dolera... mucho.

Esas palabras recorrieron todo mi ser... ¿asi acabaria todo? Porfavor, algiuen ayudeme... pensaba muerta de miedo.

- Alejense de ella.... - Oi una voz grabe, que provenia de las sombras, era.. era... ¿Gaara?... caminaba tranquilo hacia los bandidos, parecia no tener miedo, - ... ahora!.

- vamos niño... ¿cres que tu solo podras salvar a esta chica? - dijo seguido por una enorme carcajada.

- Entonces asi lo has decidido... - cuando derrepente desaparecio, y al otro segundo estaba atraz de el malhechor, y de un sertero golpe lo dejo tirado inconciente, los demas corrieron hacia el, sacaron un arma, oi una detonacion!

- ¡¡¡Gaara!!! - grite espantada... pero en un santiamen estaban los tres en el suelo casi muertos, ¿como rayos se podia mover asi de rapido?, ¿como es que era tan fuerte y agil? era tan genial, pero como fuera, me habia salvado la vida, cai desplomada de rodillas al suelo, estaba en estado de shock...

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto mientras me tendia la mano para levantarme..

- Y...yo...creo que si... - decia mientras me levantaba del suelo. - a...arigato... Gaara-kun.

* * *

**bien, este es la segunda entrega de esta saga... creo que hoi me deje llevar por el peligro, pero que bueno que gaara estaba ahi para ayudarla no? Reviews plis!!!**

**Byes Besos....**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

- A...arigato...gaara-kun.

Estaba sorprendida de como Gaara se habia deshecho de aquellos bandidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en verdad era muy rapido y fuerte, algo me decia que el no era cualquier chico...

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - me dijo derrepente, la verdad esque aun estaba aterrada, pero despues de todo no queria irme sola...

- H-hai...- dije con un poco de nerviosismo, despues de todo, no lo conocia muy bien y por lo que vi era mucho mas peligroso que los tres hombres que me atacaron juntos, pero por alguna razon confiaba en el, asi que caminamos varias cuadras, yo por alguna razon me sentia segura, tal vez era por que me estaba empezando a gustar ese chico, o porque sabia que nadie se me podia asercar sin ver antes su amenazante mirada, simplemente sentia seguridad, como nunca en un largo tiempo, lo miraba de reojo, veia como caminaba con ese porte serio tan caracteristico en el, caminabamos por las olvidadas calles de aquel ligubre vecindario, y me asuste al oir un fuerte relampago, mire hacia el cielo, cuando una gota cayo sobre mi mejilla, asi como asi empezo a llover fuertisimo, parecia un diluvio, de inmediato me tape com mis brazos mi cuerpo, pero senti algo calido en mi espalda...

-Te resfriaras...- dijo friamente Gaara mientras me cubria con su larga gabardina, claro que yo no pude evitar sonrrojarme, creo que se dio cuenta, pero la verdad es que olia tan bien... tan baronil, era una escencia fuerte pero a la vez calida, hasta cerre mis ojos para distinguir ese agradabla aroma, pero derrepente desperte de mi sueño...

- Deveriamos quedarnos en algun sitio hasta que pase la lluvia...

- O-oye... no quiero causarte mas problemas, por mi culpa casi te matan y--

- No te preocues - simplemente dijo eso, yo lo mire, su mirada era triste, como la mia, pero era tan seductora, que cada vez que me miraba asi sentia que me derretia...

Un fuerte relampago ilumino nuestas caras haciaendo voltear hacia el cielo...

- vamos..- tomo de mi muñeca y me jalo, ivamos corriendo por los callejones oscuros, hasta llegar a una iglesia abandonada, estaba hecha ruinas, pero seguramente ahi hallariamos un lugar seco para estar por mientras que pasaba la torrencial lluvia.

Entramos a la iglesia, estaba derrumbada a medias, aun tenian algunas bancas completas, al fondo se encontraba un cristo colgado de la pared, tenia una escalera hacia el campanario, Gaara me llevo ahi, subimos unos cuantos escalones y ahi estaba el campanario, tenia aun el techo completo pero la campana estaba totalmente inservible, solo tenia la mitad de su forma, pero al fondo habia un pequeño sillon, no estaba en tan mal estado al menos nos serviria para descanzar un rato mientras la lluvia pasaba, me quite su gabardina y la colgue en la deshecha campana, almenos para que se secara un poco, el por su parte estaba sentado en el rincon, tenia sus brazoz sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, con la cabeza hacia atras, me miraba fijamente mientras me quitaba mi sweter, y lo colgaba junto con su prenda, yo solo me quede con una blusa de tirantes negra, y sentia su fria mirada examinandome cuidadosamente, no estaba segura si le habian enseñado modales, pero hacia que mis mejillas se encendiaran, asi que me sente en el sillon mirando la lluvia, como caia sobre la ciudad de noche.

-Tus padres... debes estar preocupados...- rompio el silencio Gaara.

- lo harian si los tuviera...- dije en un triste tono, pero no deje de mirar el nublado firmamento.

- lo siento...

- Vamos... no lo sabias.- le dije con una enmascarada sonrrisa, pero la verdad por dentro aun ni lo lograba superar del todo.

- se lo que se siente... yo tambien perdi a mi madre, y mi padre... bueno... digamos que no esra el tipo de hijo que algien quisiera tener....

- creo que no fuimos buenos hijos despues de todo- dije un poco sarcastica, al parecer a el le hizo gracia tambien, de su boca solo salio un pequeño sonido... una pequeña risa.

Derrepente la lluvia paro, nos levantamos descolgamos las prendas de la cmpana, pero mi sweter estaba muy mojado aun asi que bajamos las escaleras hacia la salida, caminamos varias cuadras mas hasta dar con mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolso, y abri la puerta...

- Bueno... creo que aqui nos separamos - decia mientras bajaba los escaloncitos del recibidor de la puerta.

- P-pero, tu ropa esta muy mojada aun, y tu abrigo tambien... porfavor, dejame agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi... - Yo estaba muy agradecida con ese guapo chico, pero no podia dejar que se fuera asi nomas, me salva la vida, me pone su gabardina para protegerme de la lluvia, se esta conmigo hasta que para de llover y me encamina hasta mi casa, la verdad era demasiado, y tenia que corresponderle de alguna forma...

- Porfavor pasa, pondre a secar tu ropa y te servire algo caliente para cenar... - Gaara me miro de un poco sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que le dijera eso.

- ... no suena mal... - dijo un poco titubiante, pero al final de dispuso a entrar.....

* * *

**Plis reviews!!!! comenten, aconsejenme, etc etc.... creo ke se esta poniendo buena la cosa no?? jejeje**

**BYES.... **


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

....El paso, y nos esncaminamos hacia el cuarto de lavado donde tambien habia una decadora, to me voltie a preparar todo y cuando me volvi hacia el, me sorprendi un poco al ver que ya de habia quitado la camisa, ¡dios! tenia un cuerpo tentador, una espalda ancha, pectorales marcados, al igual que se notaba que hacia abdominales... me quede hipnotizada por unos segundos... "¡reacciona Matsuri!" pense ...

- humm...¿P-podrias darme tu camiseta para ponerla a secar?- dije un poco nerviosa...

- si.

- y deja te traigo una toalla para que te seques, y tambien ropa limpia mientras se seca la tuya y--

- Arigato...- me dijo mientras sostenia mi mano, para luego besarla, yo inmediatamente me sonrroje, no pude contenerlo, pense que esa clase de detalles se habian extinguido en los hombres, pero no en este, el rea tan diferente a los demas chicos, era un autentico caballero.

- E-es un placer...- le conteste con mi mejor sonrrisa.

Yo inmediatamente me fui a conseguirle ropa seca, entre a la habitacion de Papa, y de una gaveta daque una pantalonera y un sweter, despues fui al baño por una toalla y me volvi al cuarto de lavado...

- Humm... a-aqui tengo tu ropa limpia - deica mientras tocaba la puerta, la perilla se giro, y se abrio la puerta letamente, despues estaba de frente con Gaara, le entregue las prendas y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto. Ahi me desnude, pero esta vez cerre la puerta, esta vez no estaba sola en esa casona, no podia creer que un chico guapo, se estubiera desnudando igual que yo a unos escasos metros de ahi, y eso hacia que mis mejillas se encendieran, pero bueno me cambie de ropa me puse un short y una camiseta de tirantes, unas pantunflas y puse mi ropa mojada en la ropa sucia, despues fui para la cocina, queria hacer algo especial, para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, saque cazuelas, esculque el refri, saque verdura y especias, me puse en obra, y prendi la estufa, mientras se cocian las verduras, me frotaba la cabeza con una toalla secandome el pelo, oi unos tranquilos pasos que provenian del pasillo, se acercaba lentamente Gaara...

- Porfavor... toma asiento.- Le dije mientras lo encaminaba hacia la sala, el tomo aciento y se quedo ahi, yo por mi parte me devolvi hacia la cocina a acabar la cena, meneaba la sopa, me aseguraba de que quedara bien, pero derrepente seni una fria respiracion sobre mi cuello, y de nuevo esa sensacion, un frio que recorria cada rincon de mi ser, hasta lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo... me di la vuelta y me estaba mirando fijamente, despues vio hacia dentro de la cazuela donde se hacia la cena...

- ¿Que haces? - Preguno con gèlidamanete pero con algo de curiosodad.

- U-una sopa de verduras, que mama me enseño a hacer....- Dije un poco sonrrojada metras su mirada me examinaba lentamente.

- Huele bien...

- A-arigato... - conteste con una sonrrisa, que creo que el reconocio, tome 2 platos y servi la sopa. - Porfavor toma asiento en la mesa.- El accedio, se sento para depues servirle la sopa. Me sente yo despues y empezamos a cenar, yo di las primeras cucharadas, el me siguio despues, al principio le note como que dudaba un poco, pero conforme fue probando la sopa note que empezo a gustarle.

- Esta delicioso, creo que seras una buena esposa...- "¿E-Esposa?" pense mietras me quedaba mirando perdidamete mi sopa, como mirando al vacio, me maginaba estando casada con Gaara... - Arigato!- Creo que estubo deliciosa la cena para que el dijera eso, pense.

Despues de cenar, me dirigi hacia el cuarto de lavado, estaba revisando la ropa mojada, ya estaba seca, eso solo signifficaba una cosa... que se iria pronto, pero bueno, almenos hice algo lindo por el, espero que lo haiga notado....

Le di su ropa seca para que se la pusiera, el por su parte se fua a cambiar al baño, yo estaba recigiendo la mesa mientras esperaba que saliera de ahi, luego el salio, con esa gabardina negra, se le veia tan bien, se veia tan baronil...

- Bien... creo que me tengo que ir.

- Esta bien.

- Gracias por todo, la cena... y la ropa.

- No, gracias a ti... me salvasta la vida, solo queria agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi esta noche.

- Pues... de nada. - me dijo mintras bajaba por los escaloncitos de la entrada, estavez si se iva..

- Hasta mañana, Gaara-kun.

- Hasta mañana... Matsuri. - Me dijo mientras se perdia en las sombras de la noche...

* * *

**Esta historia se la dedico a Toni-kun, Te Kiero Mucho NiiChan!!!**

**Plis dejen sus reviews.... Hasta el proximo capi ok?**

**BYES!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones de la autora: En los capitulos anteriores de esta historia he estado escribiendo como Matsuri en primera persona, bien ahora continuare normalmante la historia, bueno aki esta la continuacion...**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

El por alguna razon aun no queria alejarse de ahi, habia algo muy dentro de el que le decia que queria esatar con ella un poco mas pero ¿que seria?,"¿Que es esta extraña sensacion?" pensaba... pero lo que fuera, no le hizo caso, camino hasta llegar a la esquina, se volvio hacia ella, y le estaba sonrriendo, desde la puerta, y de hecho jamas dejo de sonrreirle, nunca lo habian tratado con tanta amabilidad y dulzura como la que ella le mostraba...

-¡Hasta mañana Gaara-kun!...- Oyo su voz y sintio algo raro en su estomago, algo que lo hizo voltear y decirle tambien "Hasta mañana". Era tan extraño ese actuar proviniendo de el, la verdad es que el no era asi, siempre estaba callado y solo, no hablaba con nadie, ni con su padre, ni con sus hermanos, y recien se habia cambiado de escuela, parecia que todo seria igual, todos lo tratarian como un fenomeno, y siempre estaba triste por esa misma razon, pero depronto llega esta chica y sin mas le sonrrie y lo trata diferente a todos los demas, "creo que es la primera persona que me entiende un poco... y hasta creo que es algo linda... pero ¿Porque pienso en ella?, enserio no se que me pasa... ¿porque soy diferente tratandose de ella?."... Pensaba Gaara mietras se alejaba del lugar.

Recorria lentamente las frias y mojadas calles en esa noche de invierno, iba retornando a su departamento, caminaba lenatmente mientras asimilaba todo lo que habia pasado esa noche, en como puso su vida en riesgo por esa chica, aunque para el acabar con esos pelmazos no fue ninguna dificultad, pero hacerlo por ella cambiaba totalmete las cosas, y ademas la forma de su gratitud le hizo pensar que en verdad valio la pena, se metio las manos en sus bolsillos, y noto un que toco algo extraño dentro de ellos, era algo pequeño y abultado, era... ¿¿un dulce?? "Pero que demonios..." penso el pelirrojo, era un pequeño dulce de bolita sabor fresa, y pegado a el una notita que decia **"Gracias"** hizo que se detubiera de golpe en medio del mojado pavimento, se quedo pensativo unos momentos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le pudo notar una sincera sonrrisa, ademas de que sentia que su pecho se estremecia por alguna razon, y algo muy parecido a mariposas en su estomago le revoloteaba sin parar, era algo tan extraño...

Camino hasta llegar a una puerta grande, un portero custodiaba la entrada, mientras le habria la puerta...

- Buenas nochas señor. - dijo cortezmente el portero.

- Buenas noches... - dijo friamente.

Tomo el elevador, pero una mano detubo su recorrido, era una pareja de enamorados que se dirigian hacia alguna perte, a el eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pero a medida que el romance de los chicos impregnaba el ambiente, Gaara pudo examinar mas a los enamorados, en como se abrazaban y besaban, las tiernas caricias que se daban mutuamente, y en lo felices que se veian ambos ¿asi era como las personas se demostraban afecto? ¿esi era el ...amor?...

---- D I N G !!! ----

El elevador se detubo por la pareja, parecia que ese era su piso, y de nuevo se quedo solo un rato en el elevador, pero finalmete se detubo en el piso 11, salio lentamente de el y saco sus llaves, y opto por abrir la puerta de su deprtamento, avento las llaves hacia la mesa, y solo se dejo caer en la cama, estaba algo cansado por la noche que habia tenido, "Què dia..." penzo, mientras se llebaba sus manos hacia atras de su cabeza, bostezo pero se levanto de nuevo, abrio la gran puerta del balcon y la deliciosa briza nocturna de la noche acaricio su cara, cerro los ojos un momento, percia que eso le agradaba y luego al abrirlos se percato de la hermosa y gigantesca luna llena que inundaba el cielo, se devolvio a la cama puso el pequeño dulce en la mesita de lado adentro de una cajita, la verdad el no era muy amante de los dulces, pero queria guardar muy bien ese pequeño detalle de Matsuri... y sin mas que hacer, opto por dormir, solo esperando a que el suguiente dia comenzara.

****************

Matsuri por otro lado cerro la puerta de su casa y se quedo tras de ella, la verdad estaba feliz, es decir, ¿en realidad habia pasado todo eso? una sonrrisa le lleno la cara, mietras se dirigia hacia su habitacion, pero se detubo a medio camino, algo le faltaba... a! si! es que ella no podia terminar bien su dia sin tener una rica taza de cafe, asi que lo preparo, y se fue a su habitacion, se sento en su cama mientras encendia la televicion, pero por alguna razon no le ponia atencion, miraba perdidamete a la nada, sumida en sus penzamientos se puso a recordar en como habia mejorado considerablemente su dia, de como apenas en la mañana sa sentia tan sola y triste, pero al final peracia tener a alguien que le quitara el sueño...

- Gaara-kun... - decia seguido de un gran suspiro mientras miraba la luna, si, esa misma que miraba Gaara al otro lado de la ciudad.

Alcabo de un rato empezaba a cabecear de sueño, apago la tele, y se volteo hacia la ventana, se arropo con sus cobijas y se quedo profundamente dormida, penzando inconcientemente que el dia de mañana empezara lo mas pronte posible....

* * *

**Bueno sorry por hacer tan cortito este capi, pero les aseguro que los que siguen van a ser mas prometedores...**

**Y ya saben espero sus coments, plis dejen su opinion y sus dudas, aclaraciones etc etc...**

**NOTA: kiero agradecer la colaboracion de Kuragari no Vortex, por su aportacion de ideas a esta historia, y para los que se pregunten quien es, pues es un pretendiente k traigo por ahi 33 jejeje Muchas gracias Tony-kun!!!**

**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi ok!? Besos... BYES**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

El nuevo amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de cierta chica, que si bien durmio como nunca no queria despertar, parecia que habia soñado con cierto pelirrojo, con sus verdes ojos, hasta que...

... ¡Bip! ¡bip! ¡bip! ...

Matsuri estaba bocabajo dormida en su cama, en serio odiaba ese ruido... pero de un fuerte zapatazo tiro ese molesto despertador, esta vez ya no sonaria mas, quedo totalmente destruido...

- ¡Demionios! creo que esta vez se me paso la mano...- decia mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, con la tipica gotita estilo anime en su frente...

Como todos los dias se preparaba para ir a la escuela, se metia a bañar, se cambiaba, almorzaba, bueno... como todos los dias, y como siempre esperaba a Moka-chan para irse juntas a la escuela, por alguna razon este dia estaba anciosa por comenzar la escuela, ya que cierto chico estaria ahi...

---- ¡Ding-Dong!-----

El timbre de la puerta sono derrepente... ella camino como de costumbre a abrir la puerta

-¡Moka-chan no te esperab....G-Gaara-kun..--

Matsuri se quedo pasmada frente a la figura de Gaara quien aparecio derrepente en su puerta.

- ¿Q-que haces a-aqui? - pregunto nerviosa, y algo sorprendida ante la imponente prescencia que despedia el pelirrojo.

- Pense en pasar por ti, para ir a la escuela.- Dijo en su gèlido tono habitual. - Espero no te molste...-

-¡No! claro que no... i-ire por mi mochila- Dijo mientras la recogia del sillon, salio de la casa y la cerro con llave, despues se fueron juntos hacia la escuela.

En el camino...

-¿Gaara-kun?...

- Solo dime Gaara- dijo el chico sin inmutarse.

- H-hai...G-Gaara, eto.. ¿p-porque veniste hasta aqui por mi?- dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

- No lo se... simplemente lo hice.- Solo dijo eso y esa era la verdad, solo camino hacia su casa, solo queria verla una vez mas, no pudo esperar hasta la escuela, y decidio ir a su casa, solo asi... no habia mas explicacion.

-A-arigato. - Dijo dulcemente Martsuri y como de costumbre sus mejillas se sonrrojaban.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor...

Ella lo miro fijamente y solo asintio con la cabeza.

- Lo que sucedio anochce, con los tipos esos, quisiera pedirte que no lo dibulgues con tus amigas...

La mirada de Matsuri se sombreo y un halo de tristeza cubrio su ser, al fin y al cabo no tenia amigas de verdad, nisiquiera sabia porque Moka-chan la acompañaba al colegio todos los dias, pero estaba empezando a sentir un lazo que la unia a Gaara, una fuerte amistad y confiaza que crecia en los dos. ¿O seria algo mas?

-No te preocupes, yo... bueno, amigas.... no tengo, asi que no dire nada. - Dijo la cabizbaja chica.

El la miro fijamente, de inmediato la comprendio, sabia perfectamente lo que se sentia estar solo, era una terrible sensacion de tristeza, el lo sabia muy bien porque su mismo padre lo desterro de Sunagakure, su ciudad natal, y por eso lo mandaron de intercabio estudiantil a esta lejana ciudad, lo habian mandado solo y nisiquiera le era permitido hablar con sus hermanos, no sabia porque su propio padre le odiaba tanto, pero por ahora eso lo mantenia en secreto de todos...

La llegada al slaon se aproximo con rapidez, como de costumbre ella se sento sola en la ulima banca de la fila, esperndo a que Kakashi el profesor llegara, tarde como siempre, pero como el simpre decia... "me perdi en el sendero de la vida..." como su excusa de siempre, Gaara por otro lado se sento junto a ella, ya que su pupitre quedaba justo a su lado, perecia que queria hablarle, pero justo cuado iba a decir una palabra, una chica del salon se planto justo en medio de ambos, en direccion a Gaara...

- Hola Gaara-kun.- La chica era una de las mas populares y egocentricas del salon, parecia que Gaara le gustaba mucho, pero no solo a ella, a varias chicas de la clase, incluyendo a la timida Matsuri...

- Hola. - dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

- veo que eres nuevo... llevas unos dias aqui, ¿no quisieras que te mostrara la escuela? - dijo la chica con una sonrrisa malevola, ademas de querer hacerse hacer la interesante con el.

" Resbalosa..." penso Matsuri con celo... mirando hacia su paleta donde tenia los cuadernos.

- No gracias. - El tono de Gaara era mas gelido de lo normal, era mas que obio que la chica no le caìa nada bien. Matsuri sonrrio por lo bajo, mientras el profesor entraba al salon.

-Bien comencemos la clase...

------- ¡RING!

La hora del receso habia llegado, y como siempre Matsuri se escabullia sola hacia su escondite secreto, estaba ahi sentada, viendo el paisaje, cuando de nuevo esa fria respiracion sobre el cuello de la chica hizo que volteara derrepente y ahi estaba Gaara atras de ella...

- Gaara-kun.... es decir, Gaara, ¿c-como supiste de este lugar?..

- Te segui.- dijo simplemete èl.

Asi pasaron los pocos minutos del receso, sentados hablando de cualquier cosa, la verdad es que ella hablaba mucho, si bien para la mayoria de las personas es un defecto, para Gaara era algo especial, verla hablar con el sin reprocharle nada, el solo verla sonrreir, verla feliz, era algo muy especial para el, le transmitia algo de esa felicidad, parecia que la timida sonrrisa de matsuri se estaba alojando en el corazon de Gaara, se estaba enamorando de ella...

-¿Gaara? - dijo la timida chica

-¿mm?

- Parece que ya conociste a Akane, ¿verdad? - Pregunto la castaña con algo de curiosodad.

- ¿Esa chica empalagosa? si.

- ¿Y... q-que piensas de ella?

- Pues, que esta bacia. - decia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que la dulce Matsuri se sonrrojara.

------ ¡RING!

Pasaron las horas mientras la escuela se terminaba y Matsuri se encaminaba a su casa, Gaara iba con ella, de ningun modo iba a dejar que se fuera sola otra vez por ese horrible becindario, la habia convencido de que de ahora en adelante el la encaminaria a su casa, sonaba mas bien como una orden.

- Te acompañare a tu casa.

- H-hai Gaara.

El camino trascurrio sin mas contratiempos, todo parecia estar tranquilo, pero pronto eso cambiaria, llegando a su casa noto que la puerta estaba abierta, habian forzado la cerradura....

* * *

**Gaara se esta enamorando????? wow, pues muy pronto saldran todos los secretos a rrelucir, se pondra mas interesanre, habra leemon leve para el proximo capi, plis dejenme sus ideas para hacer el leemon, cuento con sus comentraios para inspirarme ok??**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

.... La cerradura estaba forzada....

- Alguen entro a la casa... - Dijo Gaara con preocupacion.

Matsuri enseguida cambio su expresion de gusto por una de miedo y preocupacion, se apresuro de inmediato a entrar cuando encontro una escena desconsertante, todo estaba revuelto, los sillones volteados, loa cojines de este tirados, papeles por donde quiera, las lamparas en el suelo, los focos quebrados, en fin era un desastre, Gaara de inmediato se puso enfrente de la asustada chica y con una segura voz dijo:

- Quedate atras de mi Matsuri, yo te protegere...

- H-hai - dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

Mientras tanto avanzaban lentamente hacia los cuatros, todos estaban igual de desordenados, parecia que buscaban algo que no lograban encontrar en ningun lado, Gaara revisaba cada cuarto sin descubrir mas que un inmenso desastre, hasta que bajaron al sotano, ahi estaban unas cajas tiradas en el piso con papeles y fotos al rededor esparcidas por todo el lugar, al fondo se observaba una ventana quebrada por la que Matsuri supuso que salieron los ladrones, se aproximo a ella, mientras Gaara recogia del suelo una foto, lo que vio a continuacion lo dejo perplejo, e hizo que sudara frio, al instante reconocio a los padres de Matsuri, y un recuerdo le llego a la mente como un rayo...

*****Flash Back*****

Se encontraba el padre de Gaara al fondo de un gran salon discutiendo con el rey de imperio Suna, su hermano menor, al parecer habia una gran discucion, se podia obserbar a Gaara espiando por las rendijas de el ducto de ventilacion, tania la costumbre de hacer eso con sus hermanos, solo que esta ves le toco obervar aquella discucion a el solo, el padre de Gaara al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con que su hermano menor fuera el rey, ya que por ser el primogenito el devia ser el heredero del trono, pero no era asi, el padre se ambos en su ultimo aliento antes de morir habia tomado aquella desicion, poque consideraba al menor el mas apto, justo y maduro para llevar al reino a una epoca de paz y prosperidad, la pelea iba subiendo de tono mientras la guardia personal del rey entraba por la puerta al escuchar el exhaltado tono de voz del mayor...

- Deves repetar la ultima voluntad de nuestro padre - Dijo el rey.

- ¡Pero yo soy quien deve estar en el trono! ¡Yo soy el primogenito! ¡Y recuperare mi tono asi sea por la fuerza!- Decia furioso el mayor.

- ¿Esta todo bien, su majestad?- Decia la guardia personal del rey cuando se hacia presente, los padres de Matsuri presisamente.

- ¡Arresten a este traidor! - Dijo el Rey fuera de sus casillas.

Despues se oyeron dos disparos que hicieron eco el aquel inmenso salon, mientras Gaara miraba con horror como los cuerpos de la guardia personal del rey caian inertes al piso, mientras un charco de sangre recorria lentamente el frio suelo del lugar. El hermano mayor sostenia el arma mientras sonrreia sinicamente.

- ¡Te haz vuelto loco! - Decia el desconsertado rey.

Al fondo un grupo de asesinos liderados por el hermano mayor se hacia presente en el lugar, y con solo tres palabras:

- Maten a todos... - Dio aquella orden que quedaria por siempre plasmada en la mente del pequeño Gaara, al mismo tiempo que veia el cuerpo sin vida del rey caer al piso, y como su desquisiado padre tomaba la corona ensangrentada de la cabeza del acaesido rey y se la ponia en la suya.

***** Fin Flash Back*****

El pelirrojo dejo caer al suelo la foto, mirando a la nada, pensando en aquella vez, "conque ella era la unica que sobrevivio esa noche..."

- Gaara-kun... ¿esta todo bien? - pregunto la chica con desconcierto.

- S-si, Matsuri. - dijo el.

- ¿Quien habra hecho esto? lo mas raro es que no se llevaron nada...- dijo la chica con preocupacion.

- No lo se, pero sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui. - Dijo Gaara.

- ¿P-pero, porque? - dijo ella.

- Porque probablemente sea a ti a quien esten buscando. - Dijo con algo de seguridad.

- ¡¿C-como?! - dijo asustada Matsuri.

- Escucha, te lo explicare todo, pero deves venir conmigo a mi departamento, tu casa ya no es segura. - Decia Gaara mientras le extendia su mano... - ¿Confias en mi?....

-H-hai... - La chica tomo de su mano, para despues salir a toda prisa hacia el departamento del Gaara....

* * *

**Los secretos ya estan saliendo a flote, en el proximo capitulo descubriran mas acerca de este terrible secreto...**

** Y bueno en este capi me inspire mucho, pero como siempre tambien le agradesco a Toni-kun, kien me dio ideas para este capi, Gracias!!! TKM!!! **

**Y ya saben, comenten, dejen todos los reviews k kieran, y denme su opinion.... Byes**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:

Ambos corrian hacia el apartamento de Gaara, mientras este la mantenia tomada de la mano, una exprecion de preocupacion inundo su rostro mientras miraba hacia el frente, ella lo miraba con desconcierto, "¿que era lo que sabia?"...

Llegaron por fin a el edificio, tomaron el ascensor hacia el departamento, y un sepulcral silencio se notaba en el lugar, Matsuri miraba hacia el piso, pensando en lo que le habia dicho Gaara "_probablemente seas tu lo que esten buscando..." _

El miraba la preocupacion en el rostro de ella, sentia algo de culpa, aunque el nada tenia que ver con la locura de su padre se sentia algo responsable tal vez por no poder haber hacho algo en aquel momento, pero solo era un niño, ademas, quien iba a decir que los padres de Marsuri seria presisamente la guardia personal del rey.

---- ¡DING!

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Gaara salio primero sacando las llaves mientras Matsuri lo seguia cabizbaja, entraron al apartamento, era muy simple, un sillon con la tele enfrente, al fondo la cama, una pequeña cocina con una mesa redonda, y un pasillo que conectaba al baño, era un espacio amplio y enseguida de la cama estaba aquella enorme ventana que se abria hacia el balcon.

- Porfavor, sientate aqui... - Dijo gentilmente el chico señalandole el sillon.

- Arigato...- Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento, Gaara por su parte la arropo con una manta y se sento a su lado...

- ¿Necesitas algo mas? - Pregnto Gaara.

- Necesito que me digas toda la verdad, ¿Porque dices que me quieren a mi? ¿Que es lo que no me has dicho? - Dijo desidida Matsuri.

- Bien, te lo dire porque creo que este problema nos conecta a ambos.... Tus padres... ellos eran la guardia personal del antiguo rey del impero Suna, murieron a causa del golpe se estado de un maldito asesino que queria el trono, tu eras la unica persona que sobrevivio esa tragica noche, talvez no recuerdas nada de eso porque eras muy pequeña al igual que lo era yo...

- ¡¿nani?!- Dijo atonita Matsuri al oir estas palabras, que la hizo levantarse del sillon mientras se le vidriaban los ojos...

- ¿C-como sabes todo eso? ¿Quien rayos eres? - Dijo Matsuri exhaltada, cuando una lagrima recorria lentamente su mejilla.

- Yo, yo soy... el hijo del asesino que mato a tus padres, el sobrino del antiguo rey.

Ella quedo atonita ante estas palabras, no supo como digerir lo que le habia dicho Gaara, tanto asi que la vista se le nublo, sus piernas temblaron, sentia como su eqiulibrio se le esfumaba, hasta que perdio completamente el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos del joven.

- Creo que fue demaciado para una noche... - Decia mientras la cargaba hacia la cama, la recosto suavemente, y la arropo con las cobijas, se quedo ahi a su lado penzando en como remediar todo eso.

A las pocas horas ella desperto, se sento en la cama, miro hacia los lados buscando a Gaara pero no lo encntro en ningun lado, hasta que se percato de que algo le sostenia la mano con fuerza, y ahi estaba el sentado en el suelo, recostando la cabeza sobre la cama, dormido profundamente, lo miro detenidamente no queria despertarlo, asi que se levanto lentamente y fue hacia el balcon, se quedo ahi un rato mirando la luna, tratando de recordar el como es que podria ser posible toda aquella sutuacion, lo unico que recordaba era que sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella, siempre estaban ocupados, y aquella noche... lo unico que le vino a la mente fue...

***** FlashBack *****

Matsuri estaba en la cocina del palacio de Suna, ahi se estaba junto con las amables señoras que cocinaban para el rey, a los pocos minutos uno de los guardias entro de golpe...

-¡Rapido! ¡Salgan de aqui!

- ¿P-pero que pasa?- Dijo la anciana de la cocina.

- ¡Atacan el palacio!...

Despues una amable señora la conducia por un tunel secreto, hasta llegar afuerea, el estacionamiento, la subio a un vehiculo y lo ultimo que recordaba era que iva a toda prisa hacia las afueras de Suna, y jamas volvio a ver a sus padres.

***** Fin FlashBack *****

**-** Ahora lo recuerdo... padre... madre... - Una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente, tal vez era por el frio, pero en realidad era de inpotencia, todos estos años jamas supo como murieron sus padres realmente, o mas bien no lo recordaba. Una calidez en su espalda rompio sus pensamientos, Gaara le habia puesto una manta...

- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te resfriaras? - Dijo el chico atras de ella, Matsuri se volteo con la mirada gacha hacia el...

- G-gomennasai... - Despues de un momento ella rompio el silencio de nuevo..

- E..eto, ¿podria hacerte una pregunta, Gaara-kun?

- Hai.

-¿Porque estas aqui tu solo?

- Porque... mi padre... el me desterro, yo me revele contra el cuando creci, no estaba de acuerdo en como obtuvo el poder, como tuvo que pasar por todas esas personas, matandolas, entre ellas tus padres, y en como mato a mi tio, me desterro porque fui el unico que observo todo.

Matsuri lo miro fijamente, lo comprendia aunque fuera un poco, sabia el dolo que sentia, y sin mas lo abrazo, muy fuerte, èl le correspondio tambien la abrazo, el sobrasalia mucho, despues de todo Matsuri era un poco bajita, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Gaara.

- Te prometo que resolveremos esto, no dejare que mi padre trate asi a las prsonas que son importantes para mi... - Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Arigato... Gaara-kun.

- Mañana partimos a Suna... llego la hora de enfrentar a mi padre de una vez. - El la abrazo con fuerza, y beso su fente

- _"Mañana empieza el primer dia del resto de nuestras vidas, Matsuri, vengare a tus padres, te lo juro...."_

* * *


	9. Capitulo 9

**Este capi contiene algo de lemmon! por fin! jeje pero si lo lees es bajo tu reisgo, y perdon de antemano por tardarme en publicarlo, pero es que no andaba muy inspirada que digamos XD, buen espero ke les guste ok? Reviews plis!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

El dia comenzaba lentamente mientras las nubes cubrian la ciudad por completo, unas pequeñas gotas empesaban a caer conforme la mañana avanzaba, y la estacion de tren se empesaba a llenar de viajeros, entre la multitud se alcanzaba a distinguir un chico alto pelirrojo, y otra chica mas bajita que el, le llegaba a los hombros, se sentaron en una banquita y esperaron en tren hacia el imperio Suna, la lluvia arresiò pero los dos estabas asalvo en aquella banquita con techo, el tren se acercaba a lo lejos, se vislumbraba el humo emamnando de la chimemea de este, Gaara entonces miro a Matsuri...

- Matsuri... - Dijo Gaara

- ¿Hai Gaara-kun? - Pregunto extrañada esta.

- Entiendes que despues de subir a este tren, ¿no hay vuelta atras? - Dijo el chico algo preocupado

- Hai, solo quiero ver al rostro del hombre que asesino a mis padres....

- Entiendo... entonces subamos.

- Gaara-kun... - Lo jalo del brazo.

- mm?

- Que pasara si algo sucede, si nos atrapan o--

- Matsuri, no te preocupes, te protejere con mi vida, te lo juro-- corto Gaara, tocandole la mejilla.

Esta se sonrrojo al instante, mientras su corazon le palpitaba tan rapidamente que pensaba que se le saldria del pecho.

- A...arigato, Gaara-kun.

Ambos subieron al tren, pasaban de vagon a vagon buscando un camarote donde dormir pues aquel viaje seria de tres dias, pasando por los pasillos Matsuri se percato de que estaban decorados con motivos navideños.

- _Rayos, con todo esto me olvide por completo de la navidad.... -_ Penso con algo de nostalgia por que sin duda seria una de las peores navidades de su vida.

- Disculpe... buscamos un camarote...-- Dijo Matsuri.

- Ooh, porfavor disculpeme, todos los camarotes simples has sido habitados...--

- ¿Y donde se supone que vamos a dormir...? - Dijo Gaara algo enojado.

- P-pues... solo nos queda una martimonial... pero en la siguiente parada se deshabitaran algunas de las simples, porfavor, disculpenme - Dijo haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

- No se preocupe... - Dijo Matsuri dulcemente.

- Por aqui porfavor - El señor se dirigia hacia uno de los vagones, un poco mas alejados de los demas, el espacial para recien casados. Abrio una puerta y dejo pasar a los jovenes.

- Que disfruten su estancia jovenes.- Dijo el señor mientras ceraba la puerta.

- Arigato. - Dijo Matsuri.

Ambos pusieron sus pertenencias en una gaveta, mientras la chica examinaba el camarote, solo habia una cama era amplia, pero era mas que seguro que dormirian juntos, _"juntos"_ penso ella, tiñiendo sus mejillas de rosado, el por su parte, tambien lo examinaba pero este veia la decoracion navideña, unas guirnaldas que enmarcaban todo el camarote, y una flor de nochebuena en una maseta, _" que estupido"_ penso el.

Matsuri se sento en el pequeño sillon al lado de la ventana observando el paisaje, como llovia, y como el tren partia de la ciudad, si bien pasaron algunas horas mientras caia la tarde.

- Matsuri.- Dijo en un tono seco y monotono

- ¿Hai?

- ¿Como es que pudiste salir adelante tu sola desde pequeña?

- Bueno, no fue facil, pero, el chofer que te conte que me trajo hasta aqui, suguio viniendo varias veces, llevandome las cosas de mis padres, como su ropa, sus pertenencias, nuestras fotos, es por eso que acondicione una de las habitaciones de mi casa con sus cosas en su honor, ahi les resaba todos los dias, pero el tambien me ayudaba economicamente dandome el sueldo completo de mis padres, eso me sirvio para salir adelante en la escuela, y mis necesidades, el es muy amable y comprensivo, siempre estubo ahi para ayudarme... pero, ya hace tiempo que no lo he visto.

- Lo siento.... - Dijo Gaara.

- Gracais...

Se paso el dia un tanto despacio, y al caer la noche estaban preparandose para dormir, la cuestion era que dormirian juntos, y eso ponia nerviosa a Matsuri, aunque durmio en el deparamento de Gaara, no durmieron juntos.

- Y bien... ¿que lado de la cama prefieres? - Dijo el chico en tono un tanto desinteresado.

- Humm, y-yo... el lado d-de la izquierda.- Dijo Matsuri sonrrojada.

- Esta bien.- Gaara se sento en el lado opuesto de la cama, se saco la camiseta que traia puesta, deando al descubierto su torso y su espalda, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, por sus marcados pectorales, su espalda ancha, sus brasos marcados y su vientre de lavadero, ella lo miro de espalda y se sonrrojo aun mas, sudaba frio, sin duda el chico la ponia mal, pero sabia disimularlo muy bien. Gaara se iba a acostar cuado olvido que dejo una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias del lado de Matsuri, esta ya estaba acostada, cuando Gaara se estiro para agarrar la bolsa, quedando justo sobre Matsuri, Gaara la miro por un instante y ella a el, jamas habia estado tan cerca de alguien, o por lo menos en esas circunstancias, algo le revoloteaba en el estomago, aunque no lo admitiera, el estaba sintiendo una clase de deseo por ella. Miro al la cabezera de la cama y se le quedo mirando en una forma extraña.

- ¿Que es esta cosa? - Dijo Gaara aun encima de Matsuri.

La chica miro hacuia la cabezera, cuando se sorprendio mucho al descubrir que era... muerdago...

- Es m-muerdago Gaara-kun... - Dijo ella sonrrojada, mirando hacia otro lado

- ¿Muerdago?- Obiamente el tambien sabia le famosa leyenda...

- H-hai, veras, hay una leyenda hacerca d-de eso...

- ¿Quieres contermela...?- dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente a su oido.- ¿...Matsuri? - Esta de inmediato sintio su respiracion fria en su cuello, se le ponia la piel de gallina...

- C-cuando u-una p-pareja se encuentra debajo de un muerdago... p-por tradicion t-tienen que b-besarse...- Dijo nerviosisima la chica.

-¿A si?- Dijo gaara cuando una sonrrisa malevola se le dibujo en el rostro, respirando aun sobre el cuello de la chica, la miro entonces directamente a los ojos mientras se iba acercando lentamente a su boca, hasta que se topo con sus labios, lachica no supo que hacer, solo dejarse llevar, y mover tambien sus labios al compas de los de el, "_dios! besa tan bien!"_ pensaba Matsuri mientras le rodeaba con sus brasos el cuello de el, y el se ponia de lleno sobre la chica acariciando su cara, quitando los mechones de su rostro, llevo su mano a los ojos de ella y los cerro, y el tambien.

Con los segundos se fue haciendo mas intenso ese beso, Gaara bajo su mano a su cuello y mas abajo hasta llegar a sus pechos, desabrocho su blusa, y fue encaminado su boca sobre su cuello, lentamente hacia abajo, hasta llegar en miedio de los pechos de la chica, fue entonces cuando le desabrocho el brasier, dejando completamente al descubierto su piel, Gaara besaba los senos de ella con devocion, eran tan suabes, y su aroma era exquisito, ella emitio un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos y tocaba el pelo del chico, este volvio a su boca, mientras que con sus manos delineaba la figura de ella, llegando a sus piernas, y en un giro inesperado ahora Gaara estaba debajo de Matrsuri, esta lo montaba mientras que tambien besaba su cuello y respiraba en su oido, a el le enloquesia que hiciera eso, jamas habia sentido nada igual.

- Hah.. Matsuri...

De nuevo quedo debajo de Gaara, ahora el tomaba la iniciativa, desabrochaba su pijama, y la deslisaba por sus piernas, dejando la solo con un pequeño boxer azul marino con pequeños olanes, era muy sexy a decir verdad, eso lo exito de inmediato. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus gluteos dijo en su oido...

- Hoy seras mia.- Dijo serio y mirandola a los ojos, cuando abrio sus piernas.

- G-gaara-kun, y-yo la verdad... no he estado con ningun otro hombre... y--

- ¿Confias en mi?- Pregunto mirandola fijamente.

- Claro, pero... tengo miedo...

- Sabes que no haria nada para dañarte Matsuri.- Dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

- Esta bien.- Lo beso tambien y lo atrajo hacia ella, minetras abria mas sus piernas, este a su vez introducia su miembro en la intimidad de ella, la primera penetracion fue despacio, ella no pudo contener un gemido de dolor, la segunda fue un poco mas fuerte, mientras la cama se teñia con una pequeña mancha de rojo, habia roto su imen, oficial mete ya no era virgen, Gaara se acerco a su oido y le dijo...

- Me alegra ser el primer hombre en tu vida y a decir verdad, tu tambien lo eres en la mia.

Ella lo miro fijamente y le sonrrio dulcemente, mientras ponia sus manos en su espalda y el descansaba su rostro en el cuello de la chica, las penetraciones se hacian mas fuertes y ritmicas, ahora el rostro de dolor de ella cambiaba a uno placantero, los dos estaban empapados en sudor, las gotas salinas caian del rostro de el hacia el cuello de Matsuri, esta arqueaba su columna en signo de placer, Gaara la penetraba mas y mas ya casi llegaban al extsais, ella rasguñaba la espalda de este, y a el le encantaba eso.

- ¡G..Gaara!.- Llegando al climax

- ¡Aaahh!...- El pelirrojo tambien llego al extasis, completamente bañado en sudor, miraba a los ojos a Matsuri.

Ambos calleros rendidos en la cama descansando, ella sobre el pecho de Gaara, sus cuerpos desnudos tapados solo con una delgada sabana, miraron hacia la ventana, se percartaron de que no habia dejado de llover, Matsuri miro a Gaara y este la beso en la frente, despues de nos minutos le dijo:

- No fue tan mala idea este camarote matrimonial....- Dijo en un tono burlon.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi regalo de navidad para todos los que siguen mi historia! solo les quiero decear que se la pasen bien en este dia y siempre, espero ke me dejen sus reviews para que opinen acerca de como me kedo el lemmon.**

**Ahh! Tambien kiero decearle lo mejor a mi novio Tony-kun! ke lo amo y ke le dedico este capitulo... ¬¬**

** ¡¡¡ F E L I Z N A V I D A D !!!**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola de nuevo, espero ke perdonen mi retraso en actualizar esta historia, pero la verdad ultimamente he estado muy falta de inpiracion, XP, pero aki estoi de nuevo trayendoles otro capitulo mas.**

**Aclaraciones: En el capitulo anterior se supone ke el viaje en tren a imperio Suna seria de tres dias, pues bueno, en este capi ya pasaron los 3 dias y han llegado a su destino. Espero ke lo disfruten y Reviews!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

- Hemos llegado... Matsuri. - dijo Gaara al oido de Matsuri, quien se escontraba profundamente dormida en la cama del camarote matrimonial, pues en los tres dias del viaje ninguno de los dos quiso cambiar de camarote a uno que tuviera dos camas, despues de aquel "_incidente."_

_-_ ¿ya?_ -_ pregunto Matsuri tallandose los ojos y bostesando, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien como esa vez.

- Asi es, vistete. - Dijo el chico en tono seco, al parecer estaba algo preocupado por lo que iba a enfrentar.... su padre.

- H...hai Gaara-kun.

Alistaron su ropa y sus cosas y bajaron del tren, llegaron a una tienda y compraron ropa tipica de ese lugar, una especie de gabardina con capucha que cubria sus rostros, y mas el de Gaara, querian ser discretos y pasar desapersibidos pues no queria que los descubrieran antes de tiempo, se mezclaban entre la gente del lugar, y se hospedaron en una vieja vecindad alejado del bullicio de la gente.

- Nos quedaremos aqui por el momento Matsuri.- dijo Gaara abriendo la vetana.

- Esta bien.- dijo la chica tomandolo de la mano.

El no supo como reaccionar, se quedo estatico mirando su mano y subio a sus ojos y la jalo hacia el, la abrazo con fuerza y ella a el.

- Gaara-kun...

- m?

- Te prometo que todo estara bien....- Dijo eso formando una sonrrisa en su rostro.

- ... gracias, Matsuri.- Gaara la abrazo mas fuerte mientras besaba su frente, nadie lo habia tratado con tanta amabilidad y dulzura como ella.

La tarde cayo lentamente en imperio Suna como todos llamaban a esa ciudad, todos se iban a sus casas y se encerraban, Matsuri miro por la ventana como la gente era un poco diferente a la de la ciudad de ella, ya que habia toque de queda en el lugar, la opresion se sentia en el ambiente, la gente era dominada por el malvado rey y sus complices haciandose pasar por "guardias".

La hora de la cena habia llegado junto con la noche, la casera toco a la habitacion de Gaara y Matsuri.

- La cena esta servida, por favor los esperamos para cenar.

- Hai, arigato.- Dijo Matsuri.

Despues de un rato decidieron ir a cenar, bajaron las escaleras, y se sentaron en el comedor junto con los demas huespedes, tal vez por ser nuevos en esa vieja vecindad, las demas personas los escrutaban con la mirada, Matsuri se sonrrojo al instante, pero Gaara suguio con su semblante frio y desinteresado de siempre, se sentaron y todos empezaron a comer, Gaara seguia con la capucha puesta y la sombra no dejaba ver su rostro.

Despues de un rato tocaron a la puerta

TOC TOC!

La casera abrio la puerta lentamente, el seguro de cadena esta puesto, un instante despues la abrio con totalidad, era un informante que se hacia pasar por guardia, el era uno de tantos quienes conformaban la resistencia contra la opresion del rey, su nombre era Baki, habia quedado al mando despues de que el capitan Ryoku habia sido capturado.

- ¿Baki, te sirvo de cenar?

- No, tengo algo mas importante que decirles...

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que hablara

- El rey ha decidido ejecutar al capitan Ryoku mañana al medio dia.-Dijo Baki.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!- Grito un soldado.

- ¿Quien es ese tal Ryoku del que hablan?- Dijo Gaara mirando hacia el plato, aun no queria revelar su identidad.

- Oh, lo siento, ustedes no son de por aqui, pero han elegido venir de visita a Suna en el peor momento.- Dijo la casera en un tono triste.

Matsuri se puso de pie mirando al piso, sus ojos sembreados, llenos de agua, con los puños cerrados, dijo en una voz quebradiza:

- Ryoku es el nombre el consejero real del antiguo rey, quien me salvo de morir el dia de la revelion... ¿acaso es el mismo Ryoku de quien hablan?

- Si, el mismo... pero es eso significa que eres....

- La unica sobrevibiente y testigo de aquella masacre...- Interrumpio Gaara en una voz firme pero tranquila.

- ¿y como es que sabes tanto forastero?- Dijo Baki algo extrañado.

- Porque aquel tirano que ahora reina,... es mi padre.

- ¡¿Nani?! - Dijeron casi unisono todos

- ¡Mentira!- Grtio uno de los soldados que ahi se encontraba cenando quien traia puesta una mascara ANBU.- ¡Pruebalo!.

Acto seguido Gaara se puso de pie, se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro y al mismo tiempo su tatuaje... aquel tatuaje que habia recibido al momento de desafiar a su padre y al ser desterrado del imperio suna...

***** FLASH BACK*****

Años despues de que la revelion pusiera fin al la vida de los que habitaban el castillo, el malvado rey se encontraba sentado en su trono, que habia ganado derramando la sengre de gente inocente, depronto tocaron a la gran puerta.

TOC, TOC!!!

- Adelante...

- Padre, he venido a decirte algo muy importante y quiero que me escuches...- dijo Gaara en un tono firme.

- ¿Ah si?- Dijo el rey con una malevola sonrrisa y en tono sarcastico.- ¿y bien?...

- Padre a diferencia del pueblo entero, yo ya no te tengo miedo, ¡ya no mas!, vi como mataste a esas personas hace años y como pasas sobre la gente del pueblo sin remordimiento y no puedo seguir permitiendolo.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto, niño?- Dijo en un tono burlon mientras los guardias entraban.

- Enfrentarte...- Dijo desafiante el hijo menor del rey.

- No me digas...

Un tenso silencio inundo el ambiente

-¡Apresenlo!.- Dijo el rey

Los guardias lo amagaron y lo encadenaron, lo llevaron a los calabozos y ahi aguardo unas horas, hasta que su padre fua a visitarlo.

- Gaara, Gaara... ¿creiste que por ser mi hijo podrias venir a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y jugar a ser el heroe?- Dijo el rey sacando un extraño utensilio de su bolsillo...- Pues te equibocas...-

Acto seguido marco la frente de su propio hijo con el simbolo de herejia, el dolor no se hizo esperar, un ahogado grito salio de la boca de Gaara, despues de quedar con su frente ensangrentada y tirado en el suelo oyo la voz de su padre de nuevo...

- Quedas desterrado de Suna, tu ya no eres mas mi hijo, y si te atreves a volver...- Dijo minetras se volteaba - Te matare....

***** FIN FLASH BACK*****

- Ha pasado tiempo...- Dijo el soldado levantandose de la mesa, removio la mascara de su rostro-... Sabaku no Gaara....

* * *

**Bueno, otra vez me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Todo se lo debo a mi novio Tony-kun, el me ayudo en gran parte por no decir casi todo el capitulo, Gracias mi amor!!!**

**Y ya saben, kejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, dudas, etc etc soi toda oidos ok?? porfavor dejenme su coment!**

**ARIGATO! =D**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11:

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Ha pasado tiempo...- Dijo el soldado levantandose de la mesa y quitandose la mascara - ...Sabaku no Gara...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gaara miro fijamenta al soldado que habia dicho tal cosa, le impacto un poco el tono con el que le habia llamado, tenia un bago recuerdo de ese peculiar timbre de voz, salio de la ligera penumbra, mientras su mascara bajaba lentamente por su rostro, al mismo tiempo se quedo petrificado al darse cuenta de que era...

- Ka...kankuro... - Dijo Gaara totalmente helado

Su hermano lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se aproximo a el lentemente mientras que el pelirrojo no sabia que hecer, quedando frente a frente pasaron unos tensos segundos hasta que el mayor de los Sabaku no lo abrazo con fuerza, lo estrecho entre sus brazos recordando cuando eran niños, como lo consolaba cuando caìa y se raspaba la rodillas, lentamente Gaara se fue incorporando al abrazo de Kankuro sintiendo el calor de su hermano mayor, cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo tambien.

- Gaara, te hemos extrañado...- Dijo Kankuro en un tono un tanto melancolico.

- Yo tambien... hermano.- No recordaba cuando era la ultima vez que habia estado con su hermano, estaba realmete conmovido.

Se separaron lentamente ante la mirada atonita de los ahi presentes.

- ¿Sabaku no Gaara?- Dijo la casera consternada.

- ¿El principe desterrado?- Dijo otro

Matsuri tomo de la mano de Gaara, el la miro y volteando nuevamente hacia su hermano dijo:

- Si

- ¿Pero que heces aqui?- Dijo Kankuro.

- Tenemos que detener a nuestro padre Kankuro, yo ya no puedo seguier escondiendome, ademas, Matsuri corre mucho peligro, estoy seguro que el mismo mando matarla.- Dijo en tono firme.

- Lo se, desde tu destierro has sucedido muchas cosas, hace poco encontraron y encerraron a Ryoku, el rey sospechaba que ademas de el habia alguien mas que habia sobrevivido a la masacre de la revelion, y lo torturaron hasta que tuvo que hablar...- Kankuro dijo esto apretando los puños.- Ryoku y Baki lideran la resistencia en secreto, y ahora que estas aqui, ¡confio plenamente que venceremos!

- ¡Que horror!- Matsuri se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de no estallar en llanto - Ryoku-san... gomenasai...- una lagrima cayo la piso

Gaara de inmediato no dudo en abrasarla y consolarla, ella lloraba en su pecho, el la miraba con ternura, pero a la vez sentia mas la necesidad de poner las cosas en su lugar de una buena vez...

- Tenemos que salvarlo, y derrocar al rey de una vez por todas.- Dijo Gaara dirigiendose a todos los ahi presentes.

- Pasen el mensaje a los aliados de la resistencia y mañana al medio dia actuaremos.- Dijo Baki - Y sepan que desde este momento Gaara y yo lideramos la resistencia hasta salvar al capitan Ryoku.

- ¡Hai Baki-san!- Los soldados dijeron unisonos para despues salir silenciosamenrte a pasar el mensaje, recorrian las calles sigilosamente de casa en casa, procurando solo decir lo minimo a las minimas personas posibles, personas que tenian la palabra de no dibulgar lo ya planeado.

Salieron los soldados de la casa y despues se quedaron Gaara y su hermano, junto con Matsuri en la sala, repasando el plan.

- ¿Sabes Gaara?- Kankuro cambio de tema

- ¿Si?- Gaara levanto la mirada hacia el.

- Creo que Baki hizo bien en ponerte a ti a liderar la resistencia, despues de todo fuiste el unico de nosotros quein se atrevio a enfrentar a nuestro padre.

- Si, eso creo.- Dijo en tono tiste.- ¿Y como esta Temari?

- Pues... veras...- Kankuro trago saliba.- Temari... tambien fue desterrada, creo que esta en un monasterio, el cual solo mi padre sabe sonde esta.

-¡¿nani?!- dijo exhaltado Gaara - ¿Porque?...

- No tengo la menor idea, por eso yo escape antes de que corriera con la misma suerte que ella, desde entonces llevo esta mascara para que los guardias no me reconozcan.

- Ya veo...- Gaara apreto los puños con fuerza, mirando hacia el pizo se le fue formando una mirada de odio que poco a poco desaparecio cuando Matsuri lo tomo de la mano.

- _Que horrible..._ - penso la chica en su interior.

- El rey ha hacho demasiado daño a la gante que es importante para mi, ha destruido a nuestra familia, y matado a gente inocente...- miro a Matsuri.- ... pero mañana sera otro dia, derrocaremos al rey y restauraremos la paz, y traerenos de vuelta a Temari, se los prometo.- Gaara estaba mas que decidido...

La madrugada se hizo presente antes del tan esperado dia, ya todos se habian ido a dormir exepto Gaara quien se encontraba mirando la luna, la ventana de la habitacion de Gaara y Matsuri estaba entreabierta, dejaba pasar un poco de la brisa que pegaba en sus cuerpos, ella articulo un gesto y se abrazo mas al pecho de el, tenia frio ya que su piel estaba chinita, Gaara la abrazo mas fuerte y la arropo mas "_Te resfriaras..."_ penso mirandola fijamente y se puso a pensar en como habia llegado a ese momento, en todo lo que habia hecho por ella, solo la conocio unos dias y ella lo dejo entrar a su solitario mundo, estaban tan ligados uno con el otro que queria protegerla a toda costa, y a todas las personas importantes para el, todos habian sufrido a su alrededor, primero estaba Matsuri quien habia sufrido tanto lo hizo entender que no podia conformarse estando lejos de los problemas, luego Kankuro quien tuvo que uir de la ira de su desquisiado padre, escondiendose por miedo, despues Temari quien estaba quiensabe donde, preocupado por si estaria bien, y tambien estaba Ryoku y la ciudad entera, todos dependian de el para componer la vidas de las personas a su alrrededor, todo dependia de mañana.

*******

El nuevo dia habia comenzado, los pajarillos cantaban, la gente salia de su casa a hacer sus rutinas diarias, Matsuri aun estaba dormida, el sol acariciaba suavemente su rostro, abrazaba una almohada como aferrandose entre sueños a su amado, si, soñaba con Gaara, comenzaba a abrir los ojos, despertando poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que estaba literalmente estrangulando a su almohada, la solto y se sento en la cama, tallandose los ojos pudo vislumbrar a Gaara, se estaba vistiendo, su espalda desnuda la hizo despertar por completo subitamente con un leve sonrrojo ...

- Buenos dias - Dijo el mirando a Matsuri por el espejo.

- Buenos dias Gaara-kun.- Dijo ella.- ¿P-porque no me despertaste?

La verdad le parecia extraño que Gaara se haya levantado antes, por lo regular se despertaban al mismo tiempo o el la despertaba.

- Porque no me di cuente de lo hermosa que eres cuando duermes.- Dijo como si nada el chico mientras la miraba fijamente.

A Matsuri le subio un color rojo tomate por la cara...

- Y... quiero que te quedes aqui este dia.

Una gotita estilo anime le bajo por la frente tan rapido como le bajo el sonrrojo.

- P-pero..

- No - Dijo tajante Gaara

- Pero esque...

- No Matsuri.

- ¡P-porfavor quiero ayudar! - Seguia implorando

- ¡Ya te dije que no!- Esta vez estaba mas serio

- ¿P... pero porque? - Lo tomo de la mano

- ¡Porque no me lo perdonaria si algo te pasara!- Dijo Gaara exhaltado al mismo tiempoque la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un largo silencio se hizo derrepente, Matsuri se quedo paralizada y sonrrojada totalmente.

_- Gaara-kun... - _Penso ella, pero no discutio con el.

Se separaron lentamente y la beso apasionadamente antes de partir, Matsuri se quedo sentada en la cama y se levanto despues para verlo partir desde la ventana... "_Porfavor cuidate..."_ suspiro en su mente.

*********

Casi era la hora, casi el medio dia, la gente se iba algomerando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en una plaza en la cual adaptaron una estructura en donde asesinarian a Ryoku, el bullicio no se hizo esperar, la gente claramente no estaba deacuerdo con que asesinaran a un buen hombre, todo estaba atestado de guardias, pero entre la multitud se escondian Gaara, Baki , Kankuro y toda la resistencia, muy bien camuflados con toda la gente, solo esperando el momento de actuar y salvar a Ryoku.

Pronto el rey hizo su aparicion en una carroaje de lujo, con un sin fin de guardias tras de el, tomo asiento en un elegante sillon bajo una carpa, justo en frente de donde matarian a Ryoku. Solo estaba ahi, esperando.

Momentos despues dos guardias aparecieron con Ryoku maniatado, abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la estructura, subio unas esacleras, y se paro enmedio, uno de los guardias le puso una soga al cuello, apreto el nudo fuerte, y volteo a ver al rey, solo esperando la orden, la tension se hizo presente con un gran silencio, el rey se dispuso a hablar, acusaba a Ryoku de traicion, herejia, etc.

La gente escuchaba incredula atentemente, mientras tanto Gaara hizo una señal y todos los de la resistencia, se movian sigilosamente entre la multitud, el momento de actuar habia llegado, devian salvar a Ryoku, era ahora o nunca...

* * *

**Si lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero puedo justificarme diciendo ke ya habia escrito un gran pedazo del fic, y se me borro! T_T asi nada mas, pero como sea por fin lo subi.**

**Tony-kun mi amor Arigato!!! sin ti no hubiera podido! Te amo!!!**

**Y ya saben dejen sus reviews, plis! y sorry por no contestarlos, pero el internet es una porkeria XP pero prometo hacerlo mas seguido ok?**

**Sayonra!**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12:

Devian actuar pronto, era su ultima oportunidad de salvar a Ryoku...

El rey mostro una sonrrisa malvada y llena de satisfaccion, seguia hablando acerca de los "delitos" de aquel hombre que tenia enfrente, de la mala persona que era, y que les haria un favor al deshacerse de el, tambien alegaba mentiras tales de que su reinado era lo mejor que le habia pasado a ese pueblo, y no habia otro rey que hubiera gorbernado tan bien como el.

- matenlo... - dijo el rey secamente. La mirada de la gente ahi presene se clavo en el entre el rey y Ryoku, apesar de los intentos de la gente por persuadir al rey de que no lo marata, el cruel tirano hizo caso omiso, dejandose llevar por su ambicion y poder.

Ryoku cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor, ¿asi terminaria todo?... un guardia jalo una pequeña palanca, la cual abrio una pequeña puerta debajo de los pies de Ryoku, el tiempo parecio suegir lentamente mientras el caia...

Depronto la cuerda se revento al mismo tiempo que un kunai se enterraba en la madera, Ryoku callo al suelo, evitando rotundamente que se rompiera el cuello, como el rey lo habia demandado. El bullicio no se hizo esperar, cuando el rey exploto en colera..

-¡¿quien osa desafiarme?!- grito al rey levantandose abruptamente se su asiento, escrutando a la multitud..

- Yo - una grave y conocida voz salio de entre la multitud, Gaara se aproximaba hacia el rey con la capucha puesta, dejando una incognita acerca de la identidad del valiente chico que desafio el mismo rey.

Gaara subio al pedestal por las escaleras, justo antes de que se quitara la capucha, se oyo un grito del rey.

- ¡apresenlo! - ordeno con ira, pero los guardias no aparecian por ningun lado, - ¿¡donde rayos estan mis guardias!?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matsuri aun seguia esperando en su habitacion, dando vueltas sin parar, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que pueda sucederle a Gaara, se asomo por la ventana y vio correr a unos sujetos hacia la direccion del centro..

- ¡Vamos apresurate!- dijo uno

- si, ya voy- dijo el otro

Los vio perderse a lo largo de la calle, preguntandose lo que estaria pasando, _Gaara-kun..._ pensò con preocupacion, siguio en su habitacion pensando en ir, pero tambien pensaba que Gaara le habia dicho que se quedara ahi, pero queria ir a verlo, pero no podia, bueno si podia, pero no devia, estaba realmente confundida y desesperada, se sento en la cama...

- Me pregunto si Gaara-kun estara bien...

Cediendo a sus impulsos, tomo su gabardina y salio de la habiatacion, hacia las escaleras, bajaba rapidamente, cuando se topo con la amable casera obstruyendo la entrada.

- ¿A donde crees que vas muchachita?- dijo en tono protector.

- Eto... yo devo ir con Gaara-kun - dijo Matsuri preocupada.

- Pero no deverias ir, se pondra muy feo, y puedes resultar herida.

- Lo se... - Dijo al mismo tiempo que abrio la puerta y salio corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el bullicio de la multitud.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- ¡¡¡Donde demonios estan mis guardias!!! - grito con ira el rey.

- Pues parece que no estan por aqui.- dijo Kankuro en tono sarcastico, mientras se aproximaba a su padre por detras, este volteo abruptamente, cuando intento hacer un movimiento para defenderse, kankuro rapidamente saco un kunai poniendoselo en el cuello, lo obligo a sentarse, despojandolo de sus armas. Gaara al mismo tiempo removio su capucha, para despues saltar hacia donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano.

- vaya, vaya, los hijos traidores juntos, que bonita reunion familiar... - Dijo sarcasticamente.- ... aunque falta un miembro ¿no creen?

Esto prevoco la ira de Kankuro lo que hizo que el kunai le rozara mas fuerte contra su yugular.

- Solo lo preguntare una vez.... ¿En donde tienes a Temari?- dijo Gaara en tono frio y monotono.

- ¡Ja! ¿acaso crees que te lo voy a decir asi de facil?- dijo su padre.

- Entonces tendras que decirlo a la fuerza.- dijo Kankuro.

Un color grisaseo se tiño en el cielo, y un estruendo marco el comienzo de una intensa lluvia, mientras el ambiente ademas de humedo se sentia tenso.

Matsuri llegaba a la escena, buscando entre la gente a Gaara, pero alguien le toco el hombro, y ella se volteo...

- ¡Ryoku-san!- dijo sorprendida cuando una lagrima se mezclava entre la lluvia.

- Mi pequeña Matsuri...- dijo este mientras la abrazaba.- ...pense que no nos volveriamos a ver...

- yo tambien...

Mientras tanto los hermanos Sabaku no seguian presionando a su padre ante toda la gente que solo guardaba silencio, solo se oia caer la lluvia en el suelo.

El rey maniatado y de rodillas en el piso, con el kunai en la garganta y miramdo fijamente a Gaara le hizo empezar a temer por su vida, sabia perfectamente que el menos que nadie merecia el perdon de sus hijos, la cruel mirada de Gaara poco a poco le hizo entender que no se detendria a matarlo solo porque era su padre, asi, empeso a mirar a la gente, uno por uno, hasta llegar a el rostro de Matsuri, se quedo un poco confundido, _¿sigue con vida?_ penso para si...

- Hijo... porfavor sueltame.- dijo en un tono convencedor.

- Yo no soy tu hijo... ¿recuerdas?- señalo su frente, su kanji.

- Lo se... porfavor.... hijos mios, perdonenme.

- ¿nani?- Kankuro levanto una ceja.

- Se que he cometido muchos errores, ahora lo veo, les dire donde esta temari, y asi podremos comenzar de nuevo, ¿esta bien?

- Si claro- Dijo Gaara en tono sarcastico.

- Les dire, pero... porfavor sueltenme, ¿lo haran?- dijo mirando fijamente a Gaara.

- No lo esches, seguro es una treta... - Kankuro oviamente no le creia ni pio.

- Tal vez, pero al menos nos dira donde esta Temari... - Le puso otro kunai en el cuello - ...¿no es asi?

- Si, si hijo, te lo dire.

- Esta bien, Kankuro, sueltalo.

Lo desato con un kunai, se levanto y se puso justo en frente de Gaara..

- ¿Y bien?- Gaara se cruzo de brazos, esperando.

- Temari, esta en el monasterio del paiz del agua, al este de aqui.

- Mas te vale que sea asi... - dicho esto miro a Kankuro como haciendole una seña, este se alejo de ahi se inmediato junto con otro escuadron, en busca de su hermana.

En ese momento Matsuri se acerco a el pelirrojo por detras, y le tomo de la mano.

- Matsuri... - se extraño el chico. - Te dije que me esperaras en el cuarto.- su tono era algo autoritario.

- Lo se, pero no pude esperar tanto tiempo, gomen..

El falso rey aprovecho que Gaara estaba distraido, dandole la espalda hablando con Matsuri, de sus ropas saco una daga, cuando se avalanzo contra el, Matsuri quien veia como se acercaba tratando de matar a Gaara, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y solo lo tomo de los hombros haciendolo a un lado y poniendose en el camino de la filosa daga, todo paso tan rapido que no pudo esquibarlo del todo, clavandosela en un hombro, cayo al piso inevitablemente, Gaara reacciono tarde y vio caer herida a Matsuri, eso lo enfurecio y se avalanzo contra su padre, y sacando toda su ira, resentimiento, su odio, todo lo que su padre le hizo, incluyendo que efectivamente era una treta, e hirio a Matsuri, un extraño poder emergia de sus manos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se miro por un momento las palmas de sus manos, y unos delgados hilos de arena se desprendian del suelo envolviendolas, _¿arena? _penso, levanto su mano poniendola al nivel del rostro de su padre, y fue cerrando lentamente el puño, envolviendo totalmente su cuerpo, apreto el puño en su totalidad, quebrando varios miembros del cuerpo, un alarido de dolor escapo de la garganta del rey, que resono en todo el lugar, cuando Gaara vilvio en si, era demasiado tarde, el reinado de odio habia terminado, el rey habia muerto, cayo inerte al piso mojado, mientras la sangre se mesclava con el agua de lluvia.

Gaara se deplomo de rodillas mirandose las palmas, temblando, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su padre ¿que habia sido todo eso?, Baki se acerco lentamente a el, se agacho a su nivel tocandole el hombro

- Ya todo termino... Principe Gaara.

El lo miro confundido, _¿principe?_, se levanto del piso con la ayuda de Baki, y en un giro inesperado del destino, la gente del pueblo ovasiono al ahora principe de imperio Suna, coreando su nombre, el aludido corrio de inmediato a donde Matsuri y la tomo entre sus brazos, cargandola

- ¿Porque eres tan terca? te dije que no queria que te lastimaran!- dijo Gaara

- no me regañes Gaara-kun ...- diecia mientras una gotita se le formaba en la frente.

- Vamos a la enfermeria...

- Hai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ya ahi, en una cama de hospital, estaba Matsuri sentada en la cama, recibiendo los primeros auxilios, despues de todo no era tan profunda la herida del kunai, pero oviamente le dolia, Gaara quien se encontraba en la sala de espera, impaciente, tamborileaba los dedos en su rodilla, hasta que la bendita enfermera salio.

- Ya puede pasar

- Arigato.

Entro y la encontro sentada en la cama, fue hacia ella y sin mas y la abrazo

- Ayyy!!! hombro herido, ¿recuerdas?

- Pues no estarias en esta situacion si me hubieses hecho caso!

- No me regañes!

- Eres... eres!!!--

Pero sorpresivamente la chica lo sorprendio con un beso que lo agarro con la guardia baja.

- Por ti lo volveria a hacer....- lo tomo del cuello, y le dio otro calido y dulce beso, que no lo dejo ni responder.

* * *

**Bueno otro capi mas que se me ocurrio, por fin ese maldito recibio lo que se merecia! ja! XP, pero estare actualizando y alargare la historia lo mas que pueda...**

**Y ya saben, reviews!!! me interesa mucho su opinion, aclaraciones, dudas, etc.**

**TE AMO TONY-KUN!!!**

**y Feliz cunpleaños Gaara!!! n_n**

**Sayo!!!**


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13:

Al dia suguiente salieron del cuarto donde estaban en el hospital, y fueron a visitar a Ryoku unos pisos mas arriba.

- ¡Ryoku-san! - dijo Matsuri con una enorme sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Matsuri! - dijo Ryoku postrado en su cama de hospital.- ¿como estas?

- Bien, aun me duele un poco, pero no es nada.- dijo refiriendose a su hombro vendado.

- Le dije que no viniera.- dijo Gaara en tono recriminatorio.

- Que no me regañes... - haciendo un puchero.

- Matsuri... - Ryoku tomo de la mano a la castaña.

- ¿Si? - dijo ella algo extrañada.

- Perdoname.

- ¿Nani? ¿porque dice eso Ryoku-san?

- Por delatarte, lamento haber dicho en donde te encontrabas.

- No te preocupes Ryoku-san, por suerte tengo a mi lado a Gaara-kun.- dijo mirandolo

Gaara solo mustio una pequeña sonrrisa, para luego volver la mirada hacia Ryoku.

- Por alguna razon, ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, el principe desterrado, y la chica que sobrevivio a la masacre real.- Ryoku tomo de la mano a Gaara tambien, y las puso sobre las de Matsuri, quedando tomados de las manos, Matsuri se sonrrojo un poco, lo cual noto Gaara de inmediato, eso le encantaba de ella.

- Pero ahora todo estara bien.- finalizo Ryoku

- Arigato- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Matsuri

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaban por la calle aun encharcadas por la reciente lluvia, la multitud se habia disipado, y solo quedo la escena donde horas antes habia enfrentado a su padre, donde lo habia matado, aunque fue un hombre malo, despiadado y sanguinario, una extraña culpa merodeaba su mente, fuera como fuera, era su padre.

Se encaminaron hacia la posada, entraron y se encontraba la caseran con las manos en su cintura, algo protectora regaño a Matsuri...

- Te dije que saldrias lastimada...

- Sumimasen... - dijo cansada de que la estubieran regañe y regañe, con Gaara tenia suficiente.

La mirada de Gaara se clavo en ella como pensando _"te lo dije..."_

-_ ¿hasta cuando van a dejar de regañarme...? - _pensaba para si mentras una gotita se posaba en su frente.

- Subamos, tienes que descanzar.- dijo Gaara mas bien como una orden.

- Hai.

Ya en la habitacion, Matsuri estaba sentada en la cama, recargada en el respaldo, Gaara se sento a su lado, con la cena en una charola, Matsuri trato de tomar el plato, pero la mano de Gaara se lo impidio, tomando el la cuchara con sopa, le llevo hasta sus labios, introduciendola en su boca con delicadeza, ella se sonrrojo un poco, cuando trago dijo con una sonrrisa...

- E-eto... yo puedo, el otro brazo no me du--

Le dio otra cucharada de sopa

- No, yo quiero hacerlo, es... divertido.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de la boca de ella.

El solo la agobio con otra cuchcarada de sopa y una pequeña mueca de una sonrrisa.

Al poco rato de haber cenado, la noche caia de lleno en imperio Suna, ella aun se encontraba centada en la cama leyendo un libro, y Gaara estaba en la ventana mirando la luna, esperaba noticias de sus hermanos, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, ya deverian de haber llegado, se verian en la posada como acordo con Kankuro, apreto con fuerza el barandal con sus manos y miro hacia el piso, una pequeña mano envolvio a la suya...

- Te dije que no salieras de la cama... - dijo mas frio de lo usual, tal vez por lo estresado que estaba. Ella lo solto de inmediato y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar.

- ... G-gomenasai...- _"creo que no deveria de molestarlo..."_ penso

El cerro mas los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que habia sido mas duro de lo usual.

_" mierda..."_

Se volteo hacia ella quien le daba la espalda aun.

- Matsuri

Ella se volvio hacia el, pero en un instante estaba mas cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado, se exhalto un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

- No quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que Temari y Kankuro ya deverian de haber llegado, y estoy algo preocupado.

Toco su mejilla.

- Lo siento...

Matsuri se sonrojo de inmediato, sonrrio un poco y tomo la mano de Gaara que se encontraba en su mejilla, y cerro los ojos.

- No te preocupes Gaara-kun.

Depronto una femenina voz desvio la mirada de ambos hacia la puerta...

- ¡¿Gaara?!- dijo la chica cruzando la puerta.

- Temari... - dijo incredulo el pelirojo

La rubia de avalanzo hacia su hermano estallando en llanto, el por su parte no podia creer que por fin habia vuelto a ver a su harmana, de tras de ella Kankuro tambien entraba a la habitacion, miro sonrriente a Gaara quien habia esperado tanto ese momento, por fin, en mucho tiempo los tres estaban juntos de nuevo, como la familia que una vez fueron, pero que el destino separo subitamnte.

- ¡Que alegria!- dijo Temari

- Lo se - dijo el mientras se separaban lentanente

- ¡Pero cuanto has crecido!- dijo ella mirando hacia arriba a su hermano pequeño.

- Yo tambien me sorprendi - inertvino Kankuro

Todos rieron un rato, Gaara miro a la callada Matsuri detras de el, la cual jalo de la mano dulcemente para ponerla frente a el.

- Ella es Matsuri... - dijo Gaara - ... mi... n-novia... - se sonrojo un poco, casi invisiblemente.

La aludida se sonrojo cual semaforo al oir a Gaara llamarla por primera vez "novia". Ahora el la habia agarrado con la guardia baja.

- ¿Enserio? ¡que bien!... - abrazo a Matsuri - ... ¡mucho gusto!

- Vamos, vamos dejala respirar a la pobre - dijo Kankuro mientras sonreia por lo bajo.

La noche siguio lentamente mientras Kankuro y Temari contaban sus odiseas a Gaara, el tambien contaba su historia y coincidian con lo mismo, su padre estaba loco..

- Y... hablando de el, ¿donde esta?- Pregunto Temari.

- Si, la ultima vez que lo vi, te lo deje a ti.- repuso Kankuro.

Un horrible y tenso silencio depronto se sintio en el ambiente.

- ¿Que paso?- volvio a preguntar su hermano.

- Yo... - miro su regazo- ...yo.. no se que paso, solo enfureci, ...y ese extraño poder...

Sus miradas se posaron en Gaara, a la expectativa.

- ¿Un extraño poder?- pregunto nuevamente Temari

Gaara de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con arena dentro, lo destapo y extendio su otra mano, unos granos de arena empsaron a posarse sobre la palma de este, al instante se formo una pequeña esfera de arena

- Creo que empiezo a entenderlo... - dijo Gaara mirando la esfera de arena

- ¿Arena?- dijo Temari

- Sugoi...- mustio Matsuri

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El reloj sono, dando las dos de la mañana, Kankro se levanto del sillon

- Bueno... * bostesando* ... ay que dormir, todos estamos muy canzados, ademas, creo que hay que dejar a los tortolitos descanzar tambien...

- Si, tienes razon, hasta mañana.- dijo temari

- Hasta mañana.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Matsuri.

- ...y Gaara - Kankuro regreso

- ¿Si?

- Mañana vamos a tener un dia muy atareado tambien, asi que ya duermete..-dijo firme Kankuro

- ¿Como, ahora tu me das ordenes? - dijo Gaara mustiando una pequeña sonrrisa.

- Deves repetar a tu hermano mayor tonto...- Dijo Kankuro dandole un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Esta bien...- bufo Gaara.

- Adios.- Kankuro se despidio, para ir a su habitacion.

_Vaya... con que asi es tener hermanos... me agrada_

* * *

**capitulo 13 por fin terminado! y no, aun no termina, ya solo falta otro, mas es epilogo. XD**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, les agradesco mucho su opinion, deveras! n_n**

**y sobretodo gracias a mi fan No.1 Tony-kun!! Te amo!!!**

**cuidense y nos leemos luego!**

**Byes!**


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14:

- Matsuri....

- ... -

- Matsuri, despierta...

- ... -

- Ya hay que levantarse, Matsuri.- la movio un poco.

- Buenos... dias.... Gaara-kun.- dijo entre bostesos.

- Hola.- le dio un beso en la frente

Matsuri desperto en el pecho desnudo de Gaara, de forma inconciente, se movio mientras dormia quedando ahi, cuando desperto del todo se sonrrojo muchisimo, y se levanto de inmediato, quedando sentada en la cama, esto lo noto de inmediato Gaara, lo cual le parecio adorable, sonrrio un poco, lo cual noto Matsuri.

- ¿Porque te ries...?

- Nada, es solo que me parece divertido que te sonrojes tanto.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿po-por que lo di--

Repentinamente los labios de Gaara, rosaron los de ella, en un dulce y tierno beso, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y usando su fuerza se recosto sobre ella, aprisionandola contra la cama, sus manos recorrian su figura, y los besos se iban calentando mas y mas... pero...

- ¡Gaara! ¡¿ya despertaste?! ¡¡Gaara!!

_¡No puede ser! - penso_

Abrio la puerta lentamente donde solo saco la cabeza, miro a Kankuro como queriendolo matar con la mirada...

- Kankuro... ¿Que quieres? mas te vale que sea importante...- dijo en tono malevolo y fastidiado

- Pues si, es muy importante, asi que cambiate, y te veremos en el palacio.

- ¿Palacio?

- Si - dijo Kankuro simplemente y se fue.

El se quedo recargado contra la puerta, y sin mas le dijo a Matsuri que se cambiara tambien, eso hicieron y al rato se fueron de la posada, se despidieron de la casera, la cual le agradecio infinitamente a Gaara por ser tan valiente aquel dia, se dirigian al palacio, caminando por las calles, ahora a se respiraba un ambiente de libertad y alegria, entraron al palacio por un camino que daba directamente a la puerta, Gaara toco tres veces y unos guradias nuevos le abrieron.

- Buenos dias principe Gaara.

- B-buenos... dias - dijo algo extrañado.

- Sus hermanos los esperan.

- Gracias.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, con cuadros con marco de oro y mesas con costosos floreros, una alfombra roja que se extendia por todo lo largo del pasillo, al fondo estaba el salon donde estaba el trono real, Gaara se sabia de memoria todo el palacio, ahi jugaba con sus hermanos a las escondidas, esos recuerdos le llegaban como imaganes que pasaban por su mente a cada paso que daba.

Al fin llengaron al salon, y abrio la puerta.

- Al fin llegan- dijo Kankuro sentado en el trono, casi acostado, abentando una naranja hacia arriba.

- Hola... ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Gaara.

- Tenemos una noticia que comunicarte - dijo Temari.

- Si, hemos estado conversando y decidimos algo.- Kankuro intervino de nuevo.

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que Gaara perdiera la pacienia.

- ¡¿Y bien?!

- Esta bien, esta bien... pues veras, como ya sabes, ahora que nuestro padre ha muerto, el trono ha quedado vacio por el momento, y Temari y yo ya decidimos quien sera el nuevo rey de imperio Suna...

- Pues, felicidades Kankuro, creo que seras un buen--

- No! Decidimos que tu seras el rey de Suna.

- ¿Nani?- Gaara abrio mas los ojos, y se exalto un poco.- P-pero, tu deves tomar el lugar de mi padre, recuarda que el mayor de los hombres es quien deve reinar.

- Si, eso ya lo se, pero, tu fuiste quien decidio hacer algo, tu fuiste quien enfrento a nuestro padre, quien salvo a Ryoku y a la aldea entera, quien aberiguo el paradero de Temari, ademas de que has salvado la vida de tu novia varias veces, ya provaste que no has perdido tu honor y valentia y ademas, el mayor no siempre es el mas apto para reinar, yo se que tu haras un buen trabajo.

- P-pues, no lo se...- Gaara se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

- Vamos Gaara, deves aceptar.- dijo Temari, tocando su hombro.

Por otro lado Matsuri le tomo de la mano, y lo miro, eso le dio a Gaara la fuerza para contestar.

- Esta bien, acepto.- dijo Gaara decidido

- ¡Que bien!- Temari lo abrazo.

- ¡Exelente!- Kankuro revolvio el pelo de su hermano menor.- Esta noche sera la ceremonia de coronacion, asi que los veremos aqui.

- ¡Ahi estremos Kankuro-san!- dijo Matsuri

La tarde comenzo y tambien comenzaron los preparativos, las invitaciones pegadas en los muros, la decoracion del palacio, la comida, la musica, todo devia de estar perfecto, Temari y Kankuro se encargaban de eso, mientras Gaara solo se preparaba fisica y mentalmente para la responsabilidad de guiar a toda una nacion hacia una era de paz, estaba en una habitacion del palacio, mirando por la ventana, y unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quien?

- S-soy yo Gaara-kun.- Matsuri estaba detras esperando a que abriera, tenia los ojos llorosos, pero se los limpio de imediato al oir que el venia.

- Hola, pasa...

- No puedo creer que vayas a ser rey.- dijo abrazandolo

- Si... ni yo.

- Vas a hacer muy bien a tu pueblo, tienes una tarea muy dificil.- Ella realmente estaba deshecha por lo que habia decidido, mientras pensaba en el futuro de Gaara se dio cuenta de solo le estorbaria.

- Si, eso creo... pero espero poder lograrlo.

- Y-yo se que lo haràs, y es por eso que no q-quiero distraerte ni ser una c-carga para ti, asi que...- Matsuri trago saliva e intento contener las lagrimas.- y-yo voy a regresar a la ciudad.

- No- dijo firme Gaara.

- ¿N-nani?- dijo Matsuri extrañada.

- Si crees que te vas a ir porque crees que eres un estorbo, o una "carga", pues no te dejare.- la tomo de los brazos y la acerco hacia el quedando frente a frente. Ella no lo contubo y una lagrima cayo por si mejilla.

- Matsuri, jamas JAMAS vuelvas a pensar esa estupides... - finalmante la abrazo.- ... Yo no se que haria si te fueras de mi lado.

_Gaara-kun..._

- G-gomen, es solo que yo..--

- Te amo... - dijo el pelirojo levantando su menton.

- ... yo tambien...- ella sonrrio

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La noche llego mas pronto de lo esperado, la gente comenzaba a llegar al palacio, la gente del pueblo y la de elite estaban ahi, todos por igual, ya no habia diferencias entre la gente. Las especulaciones entre todos los asistentes no se hacian esperar, la musica comenzaba a sonar quedamente, y el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas agradable.

Todos se preparaban para entrar al salon, los hermanos Sabaku no y Matsuri, cuando el momento fue propicio la musica paro y una puerta se abrio, entraron lentamente al salon primero Gaara quien iba con Matsuri, despues Temari y Kankuro, todos estaban muy elegantes, Temari y -Matsuri con sus respectivos vestidos y Gaara y Kankuro muy guapos y elegantes tambien.

Pasadas las diez de la noche Kankuro hizo que la musica de detuviera..

- Esta noche es muy especial, ya que mi hermano Sabaku no Gaara, se coinvertira en el rey de imperio Suna.

Una ovacion de inediato retumbo en el salon, seguido de aplausos y gritos de alegria. Un anciano del consejo, fue quien llevaba en una caja la corona real, la levanto en el aire, y la deposito en la cabeza del ahora rey.

- ¡Que viva Gaara-samma!- se oyo al fondo.

Despues de un rato ya pasada la media noche el rey estaba en su trono disfrutando de la fiesta en su honor, miro a Matsuri quien le sonreia dulcemente, se veia tan hermosa que no pudo contenerlo mas.

Gaara fue hasta Matsuri, dejando que abrieran camino para llegar hasta ella, todos callaban y miraban a la pareja, acto seguido se arrodillo frente a ella...

- Matsuri, tengo algo que he querido preguntarte..

- ¿S-si... Gaaara-kun? - su corazon se acelero a mil por hora en un segundo, mientras un tono rojiso le subia por la cara.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ... - ella se quedo sin habla por unos segundos,

- H-hai, ¡Hai!

Gaara se levanto quedando frente a ella, la abrazo y la beso, al mismo tiempo todo el mundo ahi presente los ovcionaba y les aplaudia.

- Y... ¿que se siente ser la prometida del rey?

- Pues... me siento como... cenicienta- dijo para luego sonreir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues al fin termino esta hermosa historia, despues de tantos porblemas al fin estaran juntos, pero no se desilucionen, habra un epilogo, pero necesito de su ayuda, dejenme sus reviews para si quieren k aiga lemmon, aun estoy indesisa, pero mis lectores tienen la ultima palabra... asi ke voten, o comenten, jeje XD**

**A! kiero agradecer infinitamente a Tony-kun por supuesto!, a Yumi Amaya, Anika-san, muraikasi, minami016 y Li- The Stampede-Chan. gracias a ustedes segui adelante con esta historia, n.n ARIGATO!!!**

**Y kiero comunicarles ke cambie mi nombre a Sabaku no Cexy, para k no se confundan, si kieren solo did¡ganme Cexy-chan XD si kieren.. jeje**

**Bueno nos leemos en el epilogo ok?**

**Byes! **


End file.
